1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a disposable mop and more particularly to a disposable mop that includes the benefit of a floor contacting surface area that is customizable to exhibit desired mopping characteristics and properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the evolution and development of the new mop materials, mops are now widely used for numerous wet and dry applications. Cheaper materials have also permitted the development and wide use of disposable mops. These mops are typically designed with characteristics and properties for a single type of use, and thus they are not well suited for other types of use.
It is therefore desirable to provide a disposable mop that is customizable to exhibit mopping characteristics and properties best suited for multiple types of use.